La résurrection de Sookie
by Lexa Nedra
Summary: Sookie est morte sous les yeux de bien des vampires mais ressuscitée dans l'ombre. Ébranlée, elle se rend à Shreveport pour se manifester auprès d'Eric envers qui elle croit avoir une terrible dette. Celui-ci se révèle être anéanti par son assassinat...


Voici un autre petit OS sur le plus beau couple de la série True Blood : Sookie et Eric! Je me suis inspirée d'une des scènes importantes du tome 9 que j'ai adaptée à mon goût personnel. Tout comme mon autre OS, ce texte est une bulle d'air, donc il n'y a aucune suite de prévue.

Bonne lecture! :)

Lexa Nedra

* * *

><p><em>La résurrection de Sookie<em>

**OS**

J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on revenait d'entre les morts – je parle ici des vrais morts, pas des déterrés – et qu'on avait pour obligation de se rendre auprès des gens qui avaient appris, pleuré et même assisté au meurtre de cette même personne. Je me demandais même si je n'avais pas eu droit à un traitement de faveur de la part de ma bonne fée.

Bien que loin d'être familière avec l'expérience de la mort – et, en toute sincérité, très peu désireuse de recommencer –, j'étais convaincue qu'être témoin, en direct, des réactions de son entourage suite à un tel miracle devait être à la fois phénoménalement bouleversant et exceptionnellement bénéfique pour l'estime de soi. D'autre part, Dieu savait à quel point j'avais besoin de savoir qu'on m'aimait, car les bourreaux – Neave et Lochlan, purs faés – qui avaient chapeauté ma séance de torture personnelle précédant ma mort avaient pris un malin plaisir à témoigner du plus pervers des dégoûts envers ma personne. Après tout, j'étais mi-humaine, mi-faé, ce qui était, selon leur divin jugement, une aberration…

Jamais je n'aurais osé croire qu'une telle cruauté existait dans ce bas monde, et ce, au cœur des entrailles d'une espèce pas si différente de l'humain ordinaire. On me l'a montré contre mon gré.

En vérité, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ni comment je pouvais être encore en vie après ce qui m'était arrivé. La mort, bien que mystérieuse, m'avait toujours semblée définitive. Je m'étais trompé, apparemment. La vérité était que mon erreur était une preuve d'insouciance ; le monde entier avait appris malgré lui que certains morts n'étaient pas véritablement morts depuis la Grande Révélation.

Ce dont j'étais néanmoins certaine, c'était que ma bonne fée Claudine, via l'univers parallèle dans lequel j'avais abouti en succombant, avait balayé ma peau de toutes mes horribles cicatrices tracées par Neave et Lochlan pour me renvoyer presque aussitôt dans le monde qui m'était propre. Apparemment, ma mission n'était pas terminée sur Terre. J'en avais donc déduit – sans avoir trouvé le temps ni la présence d'esprit de m'informer auprès de ma fée marraine durant l'intermède – que j'avais été projetée dans l'univers appartenant aux faés lors de mon décès plutôt qu'au purgatoire comme Gran me l'avait enseigné lors de mes jeunes années. Ce devait être un des nombreux avantages d'avoir du sang de fée dans les veines : pouvoir ressusciter.

Quoiqu'après un léger recul, ce retour parmi les vivants se révélait être une pénitence ; mon corps avait beau ne plus porter les preuves visibles de ce sinistre épisode de ma vie, mais les lacérations psychologiques, elles, profondes, cuisantes, indélébiles, perdureraient jusqu'à ma véritable mort.

J'ai étiré le bras et augmenté le volume de la musique qui faisait vibrer ma vieille Civic jaune sans me préoccuper de mes pauvres haut-parleurs qui crachaient sans savoir supporter l'intensité du son. Je devais étouffer mes pensées avec un chaos ambiant, m'empêcher de me morfondre en chantant à tue-tête à défaut d'hurler à pleins poumons. Mais je savais que ces diversions étaient vaines. Je sanglotais pathétiquement, accrochée à mon volant comme à une raison de vivre, ressentant encore le torrent des terribles émotions qui m'avaient assaillie lorsqu'on me torturait : horreur, angoisse, peur, rage, douleur… Je suffoquais dans le tourbillon duquel je m'étais pourtant extraite.

Ma gorge était nouée depuis mon départ de Bon Temps, soit depuis une interminable heure, durée qui concordait également avec ma résurrection. Je n'avais pas perdu de temps une fois que Claudine m'avait renvoyée chez moi. À vrai dire, je m'étais aussitôt lancée dans ma voiture dans l'intention d'aller rejoindre ce quelqu'un de bien précis qui saurait me rassurer par sa simple présence, ce quelqu'un à qui je devais tout. Je voulais éviter qu'il ait à souffrir de ma disparition, mais également et surtout – accès d'égoïsme de ma part – me rappeler qu'on pouvait encore m'aimer, ou du moins, me respecter.

À l'exception de Claudine, personne de ceux qui m'avaient vu périr ne savait que j'étais revenue à la vie ; ils auraient alors toute une surprise en me voyant apparaître dans leur cadre de porte. Je me suis brièvement demandé si cet aspect de la vie des faés était reconnu chez les autres créatures ou si c'était tenu au secret. Dans le deuxième cas, j'étais sur le point de bousiller leurs efforts de discrétion.

La logique aurait voulu que je me rende d'abord chez Bill, une des personnes que j'appréciais beaucoup et qui connaissaient les circonstances de ma mort pour y avoir assisté, puisqu'il habitait tout près de chez moi, mais mon cœur m'avait sommé de mettre le cap sur Shreveport. Je n'y avais même pas réfléchi ; ça avait été une évidence, comme deux et deux font quatre. Peu importait le sentiment d'écrasante solitude qui m'habiterait durant mon long voyage d'une heure et demi, peu importait la longue route vacante et abyssale qui s'étendrait devant moi telle une menace sans fin, peu importait l'appréhension qui me retournerait l'estomac et me jouerait des tours ; je _devais_ me rendre à Shreveport, car je tenais à ce qu'Eric Northman sache que j'étais vivante avant n'importe qui d'autre. Ça aussi, ça avait été une évidence.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi.

Neave et Lochlan avaient cru bon de faire une pierre deux coups et avaient capturé, en même temps que moi, une personne de mon entourage autant pour la forcer à assister à l'effroyable spectacle de mon supplice que pour m'humilier devant elle. Ils avaient choisi Eric, qui, malchanceux, s'était trouvé là au moment où mes bourreaux m'avaient kidnappée. Je lisais tranquillement chez moi au moment du rapt, et Eric était venu faire un tour pour me remettre un chèque bienvenu, lorsque Neave et Lochlan avait fait voler ma porte d'entrée en éclats. Le Viking ne l'avait pas vu venir – étonnant pour une créature possédant une ouïe ultrafine.

Nos ravisseurs, après nous avoir mis hors d'état de nuire – enfin, après avoir mis Eric hors d'état de nuire –, nous avaient transporté dans une vieille maison toute décrépite qui, comme je l'ai découvert plus tard, se trouvait à l'écart dans une forêt dense. J'avais été sauvagement violée, froidement torturée et cruellement battue devant Eric, qui, solidement enchaîné à une chaise à l'aide de d'épais liens d'argent, s'était montré impuissant tout au long de mon calvaire. Malgré mes facultés psychologiques gravement endommagées par l'épreuve, je me souvenais très bien de ses cris perçants qui m'avaient lacéré les tympans, de ses vociférations de brute à glacer le sang, de ses terribles menaces de représailles, de ses pleurs rageurs qui avaient coulés sur ma peau. Je me souvenais de la profonde détresse de son visage barbouillé de sang lorsque j'avais levé mes yeux épuisés sur lui tandis qu'on me violait contre son corps à moitié nu, entre ses jambes écartées – le moment le plus dégradant et certainement le plus déshumanisant de mon existence.

Je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'avais aperçu dans les prunelles du Viking entre deux accès d'hébétude : la promesse d'une terrible vengeance. Mon corps, déjà mort, avait trouvé la force de frissonner. Je m'étais inconsidérément promis de ne pas me trouver là où Eric, lorsqu'on se tirerait de ce mauvais pas, retrouverait la trace de nos kidnappeurs – à supposer que nous nous en sortions vivants, évidemment.

Dans ma voiture, j'ai poussé un énième sanglot que j'ai brusquement interrompu en plaquant une main contre ma bouche. L'autre était agrippée au volant avec une telle force que mes jointures en étaient devenues exsangues. La douleur, en dedans, était si insupportable… J'avais beau ne plus ressentir de douleur physique – en faisant abstraction du mal de tête carabiné que je me coltinais à force de pleurer – ni avoir de cicatrices, mais les souvenirs de cette soirée étaient frais et bien pires. J'avais déjà expérimenté les fractures, les luxations et autres trucs de ce genre – gracieuseté du monde surnaturel que j'avais découvert à regret –, et aucune de toutes ces chiquenaudes, en terme de souffrance, n'arrivait à la cheville de ce que je subissais à l'instant. C'était un film incessant. J'avais l'impression que l'ambiance glauque, insalubre et menaçante dans laquelle j'avais été brutalisé m'avait suivi jusque dans ma Civic. Après tout, j'ignorais si j'avais été vengée. Neave et Lochlan pouvaient surgir de nulle part à tout moment, atterrir sur le capot de ma voiture en plein déplacement et pulvériser mon pare-brise d'un poing pour ensuite m'étrangler… Ou pire : recommencer ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait.

J'ai bruyamment gémi afin de distraire mes pensées. Ma vision se troublait tant les larmes s'accumulaient dans mes yeux. J'étais incroyablement effrayée et pathétique.

Au des jours qui avaient fait de moi la femme que je suis aujourd'hui, j'avais remarqué que plus un souvenir était désagréable, plus son espérance de vie prenait de l'importance au cœur d'une mémoire. Si Eric n'était pas passé chez moi pour me remettre ce stupide chèque – cinquante mille dollars auxquels j'aurais volontiers tourné le dos si j'avais le choix entre eux et une immunisation contre les faés maléfiques –, il n'aurait jamais eu à assister à ma torture ; le poids de la culpabilité s'est donc ajouté au fardeau qui m'écrasait déjà. En annexant la douleur d'Eric à la mienne, j'étais inébranlablement persuadée que ce souvenir me hanterait même jusqu'au-delà de ma véritable mort.

Eric… Je n'avais jamais connu ses véritables sentiments à mon égard, mais ce que j'avais vu dans ses yeux la veille avait achevé de me convaincre que je n'étais pas la dernière sur l'échelle de son estime. J'ai souri à travers mes sanglots, cherchant désespérément une parcelle de bonheur à laquelle m'accrocher dans cet abime oppressant. En quelque part au fond de moi, tandis que Neave et Lochlan me tuaient à petits feux, j'avais pu ressentir une profonde gratitude envers Eric. Car au moins, il avait été là, simplement présent, et m'avait empêché de sombrer sans au moins _espérer_ m'en sortir. L'espoir était une chose magnifique.

À la lumière de cette constatation, j'étais convaincue qu'il devait vertigineusement s'en vouloir d'avoir été un spectateur désarmé, mais je refusais ce fait pour la simple et bonne raison que peu importe l'intensité du désir d'Eric de m'arracher des griffes de mes agresseurs, il n'en aurait tout simplement pas eu la possibilité. L'argent était plus fort que n'importe quel vampire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute et je refusais catégoriquement qu'il le croie.

D'un coup de volant, je me suis engagée sur Industrial Drive. Mon cœur me montait progressivement dans la gorge à mesure que je m'approchais du _Fangtasia._ J'avais tellement hâte d'apercevoir son enseigne lumineux, tellement hâte de me sentir rassurée! Il y avait eu un temps durant lequel le _Fangtasia_ m'avait plutôt inspiré l'angoisse, mais ça, c'était avant que je découvre qu'il y avait plus redoutable que la politique version vampire. J'avais découvert les métamorphes, les Cess, les hybrides, les faés ainsi que tous leurs conflits auxquels j'avais été contrainte de jouer un rôle – souvent majeur, qui plus est. À mon humble avis, j'en avais beaucoup trop appris. Et dans ce monde surnaturel, en savoir trop était fatal ; j'en étais la preuve vivante.

Parfois, je me surprenais à regretter ma rencontre avec Bill, car c'était de là que tout avait découlé. Ma vie avait pris un tournant radical qui m'avait, somme toute, apporté plus de malheurs que de bonheurs.

Taylor Swift hurlait, à la radio, que sa vie n'était pas un conte de fées, comme dans nombre de ses chansons. Cette fille n'était pas consciente de sa chance de ne pas connaître d'authentiques histoires de fées… Je n'ai jamais su ce que sa chanson racontait après _« I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale »._

D'une main raide, j'ai épongé mon menton et mes joues humides, mais à peine ai-je reposé mes doigts sur le volant que d'autres larmes, plus lourdes que les précédentes, ont roulé jusqu'à mes lèvres. Impossible d'y mettre un terme ; j'étais devenu un robinet déglingué.

La route était si déserte! J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un piège. Mon sentiment de solitude s'amplifiait à chaque kilomètre que ma voiture franchissait et j'ai sérieusement pensé à me ranger sur le bas-côté pour lancer un coup de fil à Eric. _Non!_ Je n'étais plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes de route du _Fangtasia,_ et je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment de mes retrouvailles avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement le joindre sur son portable et lui lancer : « Bonsoir Eric, c'est Sookie. Au fait, je voulais te dire que je suis ressuscité. » Je voulais le voir devant moi et savoir qu'il ne me suffisait que de tendre le bras pour le toucher. Lorsqu'on m'avait violée contre lui, on m'avait lié les mains dans le dos pour me décourager de toute tentative de fuite. J'avais beau avoir eu la joue scotchée au torse nu et ligoté d'Eric pendant qu'on me pénétrait par derrière, mais j'avais tant voulu pouvoir sentir le contact de ses doigts froids entre les miens afin de les presser… Je n'avais pu qu'étreinte le vide, ce même vide qui m'habitait encore.

Mon pied s'est subitement alourdi sur la pédale du gaz et j'ai dépassé la limite de vitesse permise en un clin d'œil. Moi qui étais d'ordinaire très respectueuse envers le code de la route, je m'en moquais superbement, ce soir. De toute façon, je n'avais croisé pas âme qui vive depuis Bon Temps. Et puis j'avais tant envie de voir Eric que je pouvais bien envoyer une voiture se balader dans le fossé sans ressentir le moindre regret ni intérêt. La veille, on avait détruit mon corps ; ce n'était certainement pas un banal excès de vitesse qui allait me contrarier le lendemain.

J'ai alors aperçu, par intermittences derrière les arbres devenant de plus en plus rares, l'enseigne écarlate du _Fangtasia_. Mon cœur a raté un battement tandis que je m'apprêtais à tourner dans l'aire de stationnement. Il n'y avait que deux voitures, dont une appartenant à Pam. La seconde, en revanche, m'était étrangère. Bien que désappointée par l'absence de celle d'Eric, j'ai tout de même pris la décision de faire un saut au vamp'bar pour faire un petit coucou à Pam. Ils étaient tous deux si souvent ensemble qu'être aux côtés de son bras droit serait un peu comme être avec lui, non? De toute façon, je ne pourrais plus supporter un seul kilomètre supplémentaire à bord de ma voiture.

Et puis rien n'indiquait qu'Eric et Pam n'avaient pas covoituré. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, retourner entre les murs du _Fangtasia, _un établissement relativement familier,ne pourrait que me faire du bien. D'ailleurs, je me sentais déjà mieux lorsque j'ai pénétré dans le parking dépeuplé.

J'ai garé ma Civic à côté de la voiture de Pam et m'en suis extirpée. Mon corps réagissait étrangement à mes commandes, et mes jambes avaient toute la misère du monde à me porter. L'ourlet de ma petite robe blanche s'est mis à chatouiller mes genoux sous la douce brise printanière et une sensation de fraicheur plus intense sur une zone précise de ma cuisse m'a rappelé que j'avais versé beaucoup de larmes durant mon déplacement. De mes deux mains, j'ai épongé mes joues pour me faire plus présentable puis ai inspiré un bon coup afin de me ressaisir ; ma poitrine était encore secouée de violents soubresauts, réflexe naturel du corps humain suite à une crise de larmes.

Tout semblait si normal, au bar… J'ai passé une main dans mes longs cheveux blonds et me suis dirigée à petits pas lents vers la porte principale de la boite de nuit.

Comme le _Fangtasia _ne semblait pas être ouvert aux clients, je m'étais imaginée que la porte de service serait verrouillée pour empêcher les intrus d'y entrer. En revanche, elle ne l'était pas. J'ai donc pénétré dans le bar d'un pas gauche et ai constaté d'un rapide coup d'œil que personne ne s'y trouvait. Du moins, pas dans la salle du bar. Pam et son invité-mystère devaient donc se trouver dans une des pièces réservées au personnel, toutes situées dans le couloir au fond de l'établissement. Curieusement, je ne me suis pas précipitée dans cette direction. J'ai nonchalamment erré entre les quelques tables et fauteuils en regardant fixement le siège appartenant exclusivement à Eric et j'ai souri. Je pouvais presque le voir dessus, confortablement vautré, en dévisageant d'un œil ennuyé ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Le bel Eric, si puissant, si magnifique.

J'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et j'ai violemment sursauté en pivotant sur moi-même. Au fond, à côté du comptoir de service, Pam et deux hommes sont apparus par la porte qui communiquait avec le donjon. Je ne me suis pas demandée ce qu'ils avaient bien pu y faire. En m'apercevant, la progéniture du Viking s'est figée et ses yeux bleus se sont lentement écarquillés. Ne sachant pas comment procéder – j'avais beau avoir été impatiente de croiser quelqu'un sur mon passage mais je ne m'étais pas pratiqué à réagir devant la glace –, je lui ai adressé un timide sourire en guise de salutation. J'étais vraiment contente de la voir. Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient se sont échangés un regard, intrigués par la scène, mais pour moi, ils faisaient partie du décor. Je les ai ignoré.

Pam s'est tranquillement approchée, les bras à demi levés devant elle, la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle désirait m'étreindre mais croyait faire face à mon fantôme.

- Sookie…?

Parvenue devant moi, elle m'a saisi les avant-bras comme s'ils s'étaient transformés en porcelaine sans qu'on ait jugé bon de m'en informer. Ce contact m'a fait un bien fou. N'avoir eu aucune retenue ni préférence sexuelle, je me serais jetée dans ses bras et l'aurait embrassé comme une amante.

- Je croyais que tu étais… a-t-elle balbutié.

L'emploi du verbe « croire » était ici erroné puisqu'elle m'avait vu périr de ses yeux vu.

- Moi aussi, je le croyais, l'ai-je coupé.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne que j'étais censée être décédée. Je le savais trop, et je voulais l'oublier.

- Mais tu as…

- Oui, j'ai explosé.

Après la séance de mutilation, Neave et Lochlan nous avaient déplacés, Eric et moi, dans une vaste clairière au cœur de la forêt et m'avaient installée sur une chaise semblable à celle du Viking, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui. Ils m'y avaient ligotée – précaution inutile, selon moi. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait et les ténèbres étouffantes de la nuit, j'étais convaincue qu'Eric n'avait pas raté une seule seconde de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux : mes bourreaux m'entourant de C-4. Malgré mon état critique qui m'avait placée à cheval sur le mur qui séparait la conscience de l'inconscience, j'avais entendu les hurlements déchirants d'Eric avec une netteté impeccable. J'en devenais complètement bouleversée rien qu'à y penser. Il était pratiquement devenu fou, mais prisonnier des liens d'argent comme il l'avait été, il n'avait pas pu esquisser le moindre geste pour les empêcher d'échafauder mon meurtre, sinon de gigoter vainement sous leurs rires moqueurs.

C'est bien à ce moment que les renforts étaient arrivés et avaient tiré Eric de sa prison, mais l'explosion s'était produite avant même qu'on m'ait localisée. J'étais morte devant mes sauveteurs.

Pam a bruyamment exhalé et s'est jetée dans mes bras. J'ai éclaté en sanglots, terriblement touchée par son geste – d'autant plus que ce n'était pas pratique courante chez elle. Je lui ai naturellement rendu son étreinte avec tout l'amour que je pouvais donner.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques cette étrange situation, m'a dit Pam d'une voix éraillée en caressant mes cheveux.

- Oui, mais pas maintenant.

- Je suis si contente que tu te portes bien, Sookie, a-t-elle ajouté avant de s'écarter, les mains contre mes épaules nues et tremblotantes. Eric va être si…

- Il est là? l'ai-je coupée d'une voix surchargée d'espoir.

Pam a chassé une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper de son œil gauche et m'a tristement souri. L'humanité lui allait à ravir.

- Depuis que nous avons tous quitté la forêt, juste avant l'arrivée de vos combattants du feu, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau et refuse d'ouvrir à quiconque. À moins qu'il se soit installé sur sa chaise de bureau, je ne crois pas qu'il ait dormi de toute la journée.

J'ai senti l'inquiétude me submerger.

- Mais… Êtes-vous certains qu'il va bien? Il a peut-être fait une bêtise!

- Sookie, a calmement dit Pam en saisissant une de mes mains des deux siennes, Eric vit depuis très longtemps. Aussi importante sois-tu à ses yeux, il en a vu de toutes les couleurs. Eric peut souffrir, mais jamais il ne posera de geste stupide. Cela dit, ça ne sert à rien d'étirer son supplice. Je peux ressentir son désarroi… comme si c'était le mien. Va le voir.

Elle a reculé d'un pas pour conclure notre conversation et a désigné le couloir du personnel d'un geste gracieux de la main.

- Merci, Pam. Tu sais que je t'adore, n'est-ce pas?

- Je t'aime également, Sookie.

Lorsque Pam a fait volteface pour rejoindre ses deux invités qui nous regardaient toujours d'un air curieux, j'ai senti l'angoisse se lover dans mes entrailles. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Eric la veille, après m'être fait violer, torturer et battre devant lui, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi ressembleraient nos retrouvailles. Eric était une personne imprévisible. Il avait également un tempérament plutôt froid ; ce que Pam m'avait dévoilé à son sujet m'avait donc beaucoup ébranlé. Deviendrait-il émotif lorsque je réapparaîtrais devant lui ou l'orgueil l'étoufferait-il à un point qui l'empêcherait de manifester ses véritables émotions? J'avais du mal à m'imaginer les deux scénarios, mais j'espérais sincèrement que le premier l'emporterait sur le second.

La vérité était que j'avais peur de sa réaction. J'avais peur d'être déçue, qu'il ne réagisse pas comme je l'escomptais. Comment espérais-je qu'il réagisse, me demandez-vous? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je tenais simplement à ce que sa réaction reflète l'étendue de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Cela dit, nous avons beaucoup vécu ensemble, alors je m'attendais, conséquemment, à beaucoup.

Je savais qu'en tant que principale intéressée, j'allais fondre en larmes et j'aurais toute la misère du monde à m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras puissants et sécurisants. Si lui n'en avait pas l'intention, j'espérais du moins qu'il me rendrait mon étreinte afin de me rasséréner. Je ne voulais pas avoir fait le choix de m'être déplacée à Shreveport pour recevoir un accueil typiquement… Eric. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je voulais qu'il me rassure, autant par ses paroles que par ses gestes, qu'il me montre à quel point, comme Pam l'avait prétendu, j'étais importante à ses yeux. Je voulais tout ça, rien de moins, mais si possible, encore plus.

Tandis que je réalisais l'étendue de mes désirs et espoirs, je me suis rendue devant la porte du bureau personnel du Viking. Je pouvais l'entendre s'affairer calmement de l'autre côté du mur, et je l'ai imaginé se déplacer comme un zombie. Ça a suffi pour réactiver mes canaux lacrymaux. J'ai cogné, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, et ai reculé d'un pas afin de ne pas avoir à me tordre le cou pour le regarder droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il m'ouvrirait la porte.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je l'entendais poursuivre ses activités comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Je me suis souvenu de ce que Pam m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt : Eric n'était pas sorti de son bureau depuis qu'ils étaient revenu et refusait obstinément de parler à quiconque. J'ai souri. Déjà, je pouvais me faire une idée générale de sa souffrance, ce qui me touchait énormément. Mais à peine ai-je ressenti cette chaleur m'envahir que je me suis dégoûtée comment pouvais-je me montrer aussi insensible à l'égard de ce qu'il ressentait? J'étais affreusement égoïste.

Et puis j'ai pensé au lien de sang qui nous unissait. Ne pouvait-il pas ressentir ma présence tout près de lui? Peut-être était-il trop perturbé pour que ses sens d'ordinaire si affutés fonctionnent correctement. Mon sourire s'est fragilisé, et j'ai écrasé mon épaule contre le cadre de porte pour pleurer en silence. Cette tension était insoutenable, mais j'ignorais franchement ce qui me retenait de le héler. J'imagine que je craignais la vague de bonheur qui m'envahirait.

- Eric.

Le silence impeccable qui a suivi a été de très courte durée, car sans même l'avoir entendu approcher, Eric a ouvert la porte et a posé un regard inexpressif sur moi. Il avait reconnu ma voix.

Ne m'étant pas attendue à ce qu'il surgisse aussi rapidement, j'ai tressailli. J'ai réalisé que je ne m'étais pas préparée à le revoir quand mes jambes ont menacé de se dérober sous mon poids. L'affliction s'est abattue sur moi tel un raz de marée alors que l'euphorie faisait exploser mon cœur. Avez-vous déjà été si heureux que vous en ressentiez une envie de vomir? Pas moi. Du moins, pas jusqu'à maintenant.

Eric… Oh, Eric… Il était bien le seul possédant les capacités nécessaires de faire naître de tels sentiments contradictoires en moi.

Comme Pam, ses yeux se sont tranquillement écarquillés, mais ils n'étaient teintés d'aucune émotion identifiable. Je décelais néanmoins une déchirante confusion dans les plis de son front. J'ai compris qu'il croyait faire face à mon fantôme, lui aussi. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il a doucement levé la main vers mon visage sans le toucher. Le temps ralentissait, s'éternisait, devait sûrement s'être arrêté, car il bougeait si lentement… Sa bouche s'est entrouverte, et ses yeux qui ne clignaient plus se sont embués. J'ai grimacé pour m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots ; j'étais secouée de voir Eric dans un tel état d'obnubilation, vraiment, parce qu'il avait toujours fait preuve d'un étonnant sang-froid, d'une surprenante maitrise de soi, d'une prestance impressionnante. Mais pas là, pas devant moi, pas face à la résurrection de Sookie.

Ses doigts se sont approchés de ma joue, et j'ai assisté à ses premiers tremblements. J'ai improvisé un sourire pour m'encourager à tenir le coup. J'allais céder à tout moment, et même très bientôt si Eric ne cessait de me dévisager avec un tel ahurissement. J'aurais voulu le toucher moi-même afin de lui assurer que je n'étais pas qu'une illusion, mais j'ai décidé de le laisser le découvrir de son propre chef et à son propre rythme. Il était, tout comme moi, en état de choc.

Puis enfin, l'extrémité de ses doigts a effleuré ma joue. Ses traits, doucement, se sont convulsés à ce même moment, conséquence de la lumière qui venait de se faire dans son esprit : j'étais vivante. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne pour l'inviter à approfondir sa douce caresse et j'ai fermé les yeux afin de pleinement la savourer.

C'était… merveilleux. J'ai lentement inhalé par mes narines pour me saturer de l'odeur caractéristique d'Eric. Son visage était imprimé sur ma rétine.

- Sookie… a-t-il susurré.

C'était à peine si j'avais pu l'entendre tant sa voix avait été basse. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai eu le temps de le voir pincer les lèvres avant qu'il ne plaque son front contre le mien avec une délicatesse sans pareille. Ses paumes froides se sont posées sur mes épaules qu'il a pressées avec un peu plus de fermeté. Il réalisait tranquillement que c'était vrai. J'ai de nouveau fermé les yeux tandis que je glissais mes doigts sur ses avant-bras. Ses fins poils chatouillaient ma peau.

Lentement, Eric a fléchi les genoux. Son front a glissé contre le mien, puis contre l'arête de mon nez, ma bouche et entre mes seins. Ses mains, se faisant, suivaient la silhouette de mes bras. J'ai ouvert les yeux, intriguée par ce qu'il fabriquait, puis ai cru halluciner lorsqu'il s'est littéralement laissé tomber sur ses genoux, droit devant moi, et a pressé sa tête contre mon ventre en caressant mes poplités. J'ai poussé un sanglot, incommensurablement émue devant une preuve aussi concrète d'humilité. J'étais également très mal à l'aise d'être ainsi placée sur un piédestal face à Eric, le puissant Eric, le Viking âgé de plus de mille ans, le shérif de la Cinquième Zone. Aussi est-ce pourquoi j'ai tenté de m'accroupir pour l'obliger à se redresser, mais sans succès ; sa poigne sur mes mollets était ferme, obstinée.

- Eric… Eric, que fais-tu là? ai-je couiné, en larmes. Relève-toi, je t'en supplie…

J'ai subi un deuxième choc consécutif lorsqu'il a levé les yeux sur mon visage ; il pleurait. Des coulisses écarlates barbouillaient son beau visage tordu par l'émotion. Ma robe blanche s'était imbibée de ses larmes. Un tableau que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour. J'ai poussé un autre sanglot mais ai tenté de me ressaisir en plaquant une main contre la moitié inférieure de mon visage. De mes doigts libres, j'ai pressé l'épaule d'Eric dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne que son geste m'émouvait beaucoup trop pour qu'il s'autorise à rester dans une telle position encore plus longtemps. Il n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Je peux sentir mon cœur battre, a-t-il déclaré en un souffle.

Ça m'a achevée. J'étais parfaitement consciente que le cœur d'aucun vampire ne pouvait battre ; c'était par conséquent la plus magnifique des déclarations d'amour que je n'avais jamais eu.

- Eric… ai-je gémi d'un ton haut perché.

- Comment est-ce possible?

Sa voix avait perdu son aplomb, sa fermeté, sa puissance. Ses mains ont glissé vers l'arrière de mes cuisses qu'il a serrées entre ses doigts. J'étais devenue une déesse. Il a baissé la tête sans attendre de réponse, plaquant de nouveau son front contre mon ventre, et a poussé un sanglot. J'ai profité de cet accès de faiblesse pour tenter de m'agenouiller face à lui, ce qu'il m'a laissé faire, cette fois. Nos yeux se sont croisés, et il a instantanément saisi mon visage entre ses mains, comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe une seconde fois. Je l'ai imité, caressant ses joues maculées de mes pouces.

- Je les ai laissé s'enfuir… m'a-t-il piteusement avoué.

Ça m'a secoué. Neave et Lochlan, encore de ce monde? J'ai rangé l'information dans un coin de mon cerveau et me suis jurée d'y revenir plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'étais beaucoup trop ébranlée par l'attitude d'Eric pour m'attarder sur un détail aussi élémentaire. Il a toutefois dû déceler mon effroi car il a baissé la tête en se mettant à sangloter silencieusement.

- Pardonne-moi, a-t-il soufflé d'une voix hachée de soubresauts. Pardonne-moi…

J'étais incapable de parler. L'homme qui était devant moi ne pouvait être Eric Northman… Cet homme était beaucoup trop vulnérable, fragile, _humain…_ Je n'aimais pas du tout le voir dans cet état, pas du tout. J'avais l'impression d'être responsable de son chagrin, ce qui était, véritablement, le cas. J'ai posé mon index sous son menton et l'ai obligé à lever la tête. Il a aussitôt plongé son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne t'en veux pas…

Il n'a pas cillé, avalant mes paroles avec avidité.

- Tu étais là, avec moi, et pour ça je ne te remercierai jamais assez…

- Es-tu ma providence? m'a-t-il coupé.

Mon visage s'est tordu par l'incompréhension. Sa providence? Le pauvre, il était totalement déconcerté…

- Eric… Je suis vraiment là, devant toi. Je vis. Je suis… ressuscitée.

- Du monde des fées? s'est-il subitement exclamé tandis que son visage s'illuminait.

- Oui…! lui ai-je aussitôt rétorqué, soulagée, en sentant la commissure de mes lèvres s'incurver vers le haut. Oui, c'est exact.

- Sookie…

Ses mains on glissé sur ma nuque et il a de nouveau plaqué son front contre le mien. J'ai senti une hâte nouvelle guider ses gestes, et comme j'enfouissais mes doigts dans sa chevelure blonde, il a lentement dirigé sa bouche vers la mienne. Nos souffles se mêlaient et se sont mariés lorsque nos lèvres se sont pressées les unes contre les autres.

Il a pris l'initiative de se redresser en même temps. Je l'ai suivi et me suis retrouvée prisonnière de son étreinte un peu trop étroite pour être confortable. Lorsque ses canines ont bondies de ses gencives, elles m'ont légèrement percé la lèvre inférieure. J'ai couiné, surprise, mais les deux blessures n'étaient pas suffisamment profondes pour me faire souffrir. J'ai continué de l'embrasser, pas plus embarrassée qu'Eric par le goût métallique de notre baiser.

- Souffres-tu encore? a-t-il murmuré contre mes lèvres.

Je savais qu'il parlait de mon état physique parce que malgré le désir que je percevais dans l'intensité de notre baiser, son étreinte restait très chaste. J'ai faiblement secoué la tête.

- Je n'éprouve aucune douleur physique. Je n'ai que mes souvenirs.

- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te faire l'amour, Sookie.

On aurait dit qu'il m'avait supplié pour une gorgée d'eau après une éternité dans un désert torride. Je n'ai évidemment pas pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à refuser malgré le souvenir de mon viol qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Si Eric, en plus de me donner du plaisir, pouvait effacer les traces du dernier passage forcé entre mes jambes, je l'accueillerais avec plaisir.

En guise de réponse, je l'ai doucement poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce et j'ai fermé la porte à l'aveuglette. J'ai cru que mon consentement serait évident, mais Eric m'interrogeait encore du regard. Je me suis souvenue qu'il était avec moi – comment avais-je pu l'oublier? – lorsque Neave et Lochlan m'avaient violée, et, conséquemment, désirait être absolument certain de mon approbation avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ça m'a touché à un point inimaginable. J'ai resserré mes bras autour de son cou et soufflé :

- Fais-moi du bien, Eric.

Une lueur de concupiscence a illuminé son magnifique regard céruléen.

- Je serai doux, je le jure. Tu auras l'impression qu'on ne t'a jamais molestée.

J'ai souri, à la fois émue et ironique. Rien, ni même le plus parfait des instants d'amour, n'aurait la possibilité de me faire oublier le martyr que j'avais vécu. J'étais néanmoins persuadée que j'allais vivre un instant de plaisir intense, car Eric Northman n'avait qu'une seule parole.

Il m'a soulevée de terre et m'a prise comme une princesse. Le mouvement avait été si fluide que j'avais eu l'impression de flotter pendant une courte seconde. Nos regards étaient soudés l'un à l'autre. D'un pas sans bond, il m'a porté jusqu'à sa chaise de cuir noire à roulettes et m'y a déposée. Il l'a écartée pour se réserver plus de place entre elle et le bureau et s'est agenouillé devant moi. Je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser avec passion tandis que ses mains glissaient sur mes mollets, mes genoux et mes cuisses nues. Il a relevé ma robe et m'a obligée à faire un petit bond pour qu'il l'a décoince d'en dessous de mes fesses.

Sa tête s'est penchée sur mes jambes et il s'est mis à embrasser mes cuisses d'une lenteur épouvantable. J'ai gémi en rejetant ma tête vers l'arrière. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était dix fois plus réceptif aux caresses qu'avant ma nuit d'horreurs. Eric s'est redressé sur ses genoux et a levé ma robe pour dévoiler mon ventre qu'il a brièvement embrassé avant de tout simplement retirer le vêtement de son mon corps. Je n'étais plus qu'en sous-vêtements, panorama qu'Eric a admiré quelques secondes, complètement immobile. Les coulisses de sang séché sur ses joues rendaient la scène magnifiquement tragique. Le dos écrasé contre le dossier de cuir, j'ai effleuré son beau visage. Ses traits à la fois durs et sensuels étaient détendus.

J'ai soulevé mes hanches lorsqu'il a glissé ses doigts sous l'ourlet de ma petite culotte. Lentement, il l'a fait glisser le long de mes jambes et m'a immédiatement saisi les chevilles pour poser la plante de mes pieds contre ses épaules. Pas une seule seconde son regard n'a été délogé du mien. Le désir me consumait. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour deviner ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Aussi ai-je sciemment écarté mes cuisses lorsque sa bouche s'est mise à se frayer un chemin sur ma peau en direction de mon intimité. Il a alors de nouveau saisi mes chevilles et m'a posé les pieds sur le bord de la chaise. Je ne pouvais pas être plus exposée à son regard qu'à cet instant.

Entre mes jambes, je l'ai vu regardé ma féminité avec appétit. J'ai décidé de fermer les yeux lorsque j'ai senti la gêne s'installer. Ce n'était pas le moment. De toute façon, il ne m'a pas laissé dans cet état d'embarras bien longtemps, car j'ai senti sa langue m'effleurer avant même que je me questionne sur ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête durant son observation. J'ai poussé un cri. Le contact, bien que minime, avait été explosif. J'ai enfoncé mes ongles dans les accoudoirs rembourrés et ai instinctivement étendu mes jambes sur ses épaules. Eric ne s'y est pas opposé ; au contraire, il s'est agrippé à mes cuisses tout en explorant d'une langue experte tous les moindres recoins de mon entrejambe.

Mes gémissements auraient pu méprendre quiconque m'entendrait de l'autre côté de la porte, car ils s'apparentaient drôlement à ceux que j'avais poussé lorsqu'on m'avait torturé – lors de mes premiers supplices, les plus douillets. Ma tête pendait mollement contre le dossier et je respirais bruyamment, ondulant les hanches selon les caresses que je recevais. J'avais l'impression qu'il effaçait les derniers passages, ce qui m'a donné une incroyable sensation de fraicheur. J'ai agrippé les cheveux courts d'Eric à un certain moment pour guider sa bouche qui semblait avoir pratiqué ce genre de massage toute sa vie puis me suis subitement raidie lorsqu'il a placé un coup de langue fatal. Mes fesses, dont les muscles étaient contractés comme jamais, ne touchaient plus la chaise ; entre mes jambes tendues sur les épaules d'Eric et mon cou plaqué contre le dessus arrondi du dossier, mon corps était suspendu dans le vide. L'orgasme avait été violent.

Eric grimpait déjà sur moi, comme un prédateur sur sa proie, lorsque j'ai retrouvé mes esprits. Son regard était vif, lubrique, et le reflet luisant que je décelais autour de ses lèvres pâles sous la lumière n'a fait qu'amplifier l'indécence du tableau. Lorsqu'il a atteint ma bouche, il m'a embrassé avec fièvre. Je sentais contre ma jambe son membre dur sous son pantalon. Ses mains se sont glissées sous mes fesses et il m'a soulevée pour me déposer sur son bureau. En deux temps trois mouvements, mon soutien-gorge a été projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il embrassait goulument mes seins en défaisant sa braguette tandis que je tentais de lui retirer son débardeur noir. Nos bras étaient si emmêlés que j'ai failli éclater de rire. Des sons gutturaux s'échappaient de sa gorge de temps en temps ; c'était foutrement aphrodisiaque. Lorsqu'il a enfin gagné le combat contre son pantalon, il l'a laissé glisser le long de ses jambes de son propre chef et a aussitôt levé les bras dans les airs afin de m'aider à retirer son débardeur. N'étant pas adéquatement positionnée ni pourvue de bras interminables pour accomplir cette tâche par moi-même, il a mené à terme notre lutte en envoyant valser le vêtement dans les airs. La seconde suivante, sans que je ne puisse déterminer l'ordre des événements, il a installé mes pieds sur le bureau, a écarté son caleçon et m'a pénétré sans préambule.

Jamais je n'aurais catégorisé cet abord de « doux », mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Eric avait utilisé ce qualificatif afin de me rassurer, mais j'aurais mit ma main au feu que cet homme, si grand, si large, si puissant, n'avait rien d'une tendresse au lit. Somme toute, j'appréciais sa vigueur ; ça me rappelait que j'étais encore vivante. De plus, je ne ressentais aucune douleur. Comme mes cicatrices que Claudine avait effacées, les dommages que mon entrejambe avait subis n'étaient plus qu'un désagréable souvenir. J'ai remercié le ciel ; je n'aurais pas pu supporter ne plus pouvoir faire l'amour à cause d'un trop grand inconfort.

Mais toutes ces pensées étaient futiles, car Eric s'activait en moi avec ferveur sans que je ne sente le moindre petit pincement. À un moment, il m'a couchée sur son bureau pour observer mes seins valser sous la force de ses coups de bassin, puis l'instant d'après, il positionnait mes jambes le long de son torse. Il embrassait mes pieds avec la même sensualité que s'il avait eu ma poitrine en plein visage, ce qui a achevé de me convaincre qu'il ne me faisait pas simplement l'amour avec Sookie Stackhouse ; il _me_ faisait l'amour, le véritable amour, le synonyme palpable du subtil mais ô combien passionné « je t'aime » qu'il m'avait déclaré plus tôt.

- Je ne tiendrai plus bien longtemps, a-t-il haleté après s'être étendu sur moi. Me laisses-tu te mordre, Sookie?

Je n'avais aucune envie de souffrir mais je n'étais pas en état de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Puis je me suis rappelé qu'à chaque fois que Bill m'avait mordu pendant l'amour, mon orgasme n'en avait été que plus intense…

- Vas-y, ai-je rétorqué en lui présentant mon cou.

J'ai eu le plus gros orgasme de ma vie lorsqu'il a enfoncé ses canines dans ma chair. J'ai senti mon sang couler dans mon cou et chatouiller ma nuque au même moment où une subite et agréable chaleur dans mon ventre – ainsi qu'un cri rocailleux – m'a indiqué qu'Eric s'était délivré. Il s'est alors immobilisé et la succion provoquée par l'humidité de nos corps a semblé nous souder l'un à l'autre. J'ai poussé un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il a commencé à lécher ma petite blessure. J'étais bien.

- Je te vengerai, Sookie, m'a-t-il promis au bout de quelques minutes de répit. Je t'apporterai leur tête sur une haste. J'en fais le serment.

Je l'ai légèrement repoussé afin de pouvoir croiser son regard. L'intention était noble mais l'idée des deux têtes au bout d'un javelot m'apparaitrait séduisante que s'il se contentait de les afficher dans son propre jardin ; je n'avais aucune envie de voir un tel spectacle.

- Ta parole me suffit, Eric.

Il a soutenu mon regard avec intensité puis a hoché la tête.

- Je te vengerai, a-t-il répété.


End file.
